1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buildings and more specifically to a modular stairway, which allows a staircase to be temporarily or permanently constructed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent publication no. 2003/0093959 to Couture discloses components for modular stairway system. Patent publication no. 2010/0132277 to Bush discloses a modular staircase system. U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,425 to Santini discloses a tubular beam for the construction of temporary structures.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a modular stairway, which allows a staircase to be temporarily or permanently assembled from two or three different elements.